El Nuevo Equipo Z
by elcubanosinyoqui
Summary: El mundo de los dioses sufre algo inesperado e inevitable. El destino entero depende de un joven y su maestro.
1. Chapter 1

Donde estoy sino me parece mal estoy muerto como no pude morir, en este accidente ¡donde estoy!

\- No estás muerto te salve la vida, pero tendrás que ayudarme el destino del planeta depende de ti he gastado mis últimas fuerzas en salvarte.-Se oye una voz muy débil que resuena-.

\- Pero como te puedo ayudar... no soy socorrista

\- No quiero que me ayudes de esa manera te eh salvado de morir en ese terrible accidente al cual estabas condenado.

.-Se sentía como un vacío porque le abran salvado quien le abra salvado y lo más in importante donde está puesto que este lugar no es nada parecido a la tierra-.

\- Estos son los pocos poderes que me quedan tómalos y úsalos con sabiduría.

\- Snoke tú has sido elegido por los dioses para cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener los acontecimientos del pasado y el futuro en equilibrio.

\- Yo, ¿Por qué yo? Yo no tengo nada especial excepto con los video juegos, World of Warcraft no cuenta, pero bueno que hago con esto como se supone que debo mantener el equilibrio...

.- Y de repente una destellante luz entro en el joven Snoke, y despertó en su casa como si todo hubiese sido un raro sueño-.

.-Al ir al baño se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota en el bolsillo del pantalón que decía "úsalo con sabiduría" y con cada detalle que recordaba su cabeza se llenaba más de preguntas como que quiso decir con te daré lo que me queda de fuerza salió de compras como era de costumbre los sábados y en el estacionamiento del supermercado estaban atracando a una señora y Snoke se lanzó de héroe para ayudar-.

\- Hey porque no dejan a la pobre chica en paz.-el grupo de pandilleros se burlaron de él y le atacaron, pero el inexperto súper héroe termino con un ojo morado su suerte fue que la policía llego justo a tiempo. Los matones se marcharon y la chica fue corriendo a ayudar-.

\- Hola te encuentras bien.-hablo la chica-.

\- Si si estoy bien no te preocupes esos no saben golpear bien solo son rasguños

\- Gracias por ayudarme no sé qué me hubiese pasado si no hubieses llegado a ayudarme

\- Esta ciudad está llena de delincuentes y hay que limpiarla y yo me encargare de eso...- murmuro Snoke-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

\- Mi nombre es Snoke cómo te llamas tú.

\- Mi nombre es Pan.

\- ¿Pan la nieta de Mr. Satán el gran luchador de las artes marciales?

\- Si y es verdad que tuviese necesitado ayuda con esos matones, pero gracias quieres acompañarme a casa le agradaras a mi padre.

.-Snoke estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarle juntos atravesaron la ciudad pero en el camino Snoke le pregunta a Pan-.

\- ¿Tu padre salvo el mundo verdad?.-la joven Pan bajo la cabeza y contesta –si pero mi mi mi madre murió y ni mi padre ni mi abuelito pudieron hacer algo para salvarla.

\- Lo siento no debí preguntar.

.-Al llegar a su casa el padre de pan estaba entrenando-.

\- Hola señor.

.-Gohan voltea la mirada hacia el joven Snoke y su hija pan-.

\- Hija, ¿estás bien? Estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no sentí tu kí, ¿quién es ese joven que te acompaña?

\- Señor mucho gusto me llamo Snoke.

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Gohan.

.-El joven Snoke al ver como entrenaba el padre de Pan le pidió que si de favor podía entrenarle y Gohan sonrió y le dijo-.

\- Golpéame en la cara con todas tus fuerzas.-y el joven Snoke se quedó sin palabras pero obedeciendo al señor Gohan le golpeo y Gohan rápidamente dijo-.

\- Te entrenare tienes poder pero necesitas aprender a usarlo.-la joven pan no podía creer lo que había pasado-.

.-Siguiendo las instrucciones de Gohan se marchó pero regreso al día siguiente por el entrenamiento al llegar Gohan tenía una rara ropa antigua y le dijo-.

\- Llegas tarde así que ya sé que te enseñare primero, si logras controlar tu kí podrás volar, sí, eso te enseñares. -dice Gohan -.

.-Snoke preguntó-. ¿Señor que es el ki? y ¿cómo voy a poder volar? eso es imposible yo no tengo ningún súper poder.-a lo que Gohan contesto-.

-Todos tenemos ki unos más débiles que otros mi padre goku llego a ser el más fuerte del universo, pero tu podrías llegar a ser muy fuerte pero basa de cháchara comencemos a entrenar de una buena ves.

\- Me parece bien comencemos estoy muy ansioso.-dice Snoke-.

.- Empezaron a entrenar Gohan le enseño a volar, le tomo varios días aprender del todo bien. Luego Gohan le empezó a enseñar como pelear y le contó todo acerca de su padre Goku. Mientras más se veían los jóvenes Pan y Snoke mas sentían esa atracción entre sí por lo que un día el atrevido Snoke le dijo a Pan que si quería ir al cine junto a él lo cual respondió con un sí. Pero la película acabó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, por lo cual Snoke acompañó a pan a su casa y cuando se dirigía a su apartamento un ladrón lo asaltó y Snoke dice -.

-Tranquilo baja ese…-y se abalanza contra él desarmándolo y tumbándolo al piso y sigue caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada, se sentía más fuerte y con más poder-.

.-Al día siguiente cuando fue a entrenar Gohan le dio uno de los trajes pesados pero apenas podía dar un golpe, en la noche de ese mismo día tuvo un sueño en un mundo raro el cual estaba casi completamente destruido. A lo lejos se oía una voz que decía ayúdanos por favor ayúdanos rápido, pero esa voz ya la avía oído en ese otro sueño raro al día siguiente se lo dijo a Gohan y al darle la descripción del lugar coincidía con el mundo de los dioses. Sin Kami-sama en la tierra la única manera de llegar es de una manera que nadie se puede imaginar. Al Gohan decirle eso al joven Snoke, este no lo podía creer-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Mundo de los dioses? No lo pudo creer y, ¿Cómo los vamos a ayudar? Yo no tengo ningún súper poder.-dice Snoke a lo que responde Gohan-.

\- Tenemos que ir a ayudar y tenemos que ir todos, Pan reune al Equipo Z.

 **Hola chicos espero que os guste mucho esta nueva historia, es mi primer fic hecho alguna vez asi que dejad una Review de como lo hice, me despido,adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hay un detalle que se nos olvidó papa si se mueren como se supone que volveremos.-dice Pan a lo cual respondió Gohan que no lo sabía-.

\- Sin las esferas del dragón no podemos revivir a nadie.-Pan se muestra preocupada-.

\- Vamos Pan no tienes de que preocuparte por ahora solo tenemos que ir y mientras más rápido mejor.-dice Gohan-.

\- Gohan yo también quiero ir.-dice Snoke-.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir?.-pregunta Gohan-.

\- ¡Sí!.

\- Ok pues bienvenido al Equipo Z.-dice Gohan-.

\- No, no puedes ir te pueden dañar gravemente.-dice Pan muy asustada-.

\- No te preocupes yo lo cuido.-dice Gohan-.

.-Y el día en el que irían al mundo de los dioses llegó y estaban debatiendo como irían hasta allá entre estos iban Trunks, Goten, Krilin, Gohan, y Snoke en otras palabras como se iban a matar ya que alguien se tenía que quedar y todos coincidieron en que se quedara Pan ya que la joven nunca se había preocupado por entrenar. Este era el orden en el que se matarían: Pan mata a Trunks, Snoke mata a Gohan, Goten mata a Krilin, Snoke mata a Goten; Pan se despide de Snoke y cumple con su deber que es llevarlo al otro mundo-.

.-Una vez en este mundo se dan cuenta de que todo está bien pero ya que están en este mundo pues van a visitar a Goku que está en el planeta del Kami-sama del norte se demoran en pasar el camino de la serpiente un mes entero hasta que llegaron-.

\- ¡Por fin hemos llegado!.-dice Gohan

\- ¡Hey! Creo que ese es papá, Gohan mira.-dice Goten-.

\- ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? .-pregunta Goku-.

.-Gohan y Goten corren para abrazar a Goku mientras que Trunk solo le da la mano a su papá-.

.-Ese Vegeta siempre ha sido muy duro con Trunks-. Y mientras Goku saluda a Krilin pregunta-.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico que os acompaña?.-a lo que Gohan responde-.

\- Solo es un amigo de Pan al cual he entrenado durante unos meses y tiene gran habilidad podría ayudarnos.

\- Mucho gusto señor me llamo Snoke.

\- Mucho gusto, Goku, oh ya veo tienes un poderoso ki.

\- Señor Goku me gustaría que usted me entrenara.-dice Snoke mientras se reverenciaba ante Goku nadie lo podía creer-.

.-Goku .-dice Kami-sama-.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias todos los enemigos contra los que han luchado hasta ahora han escapado del infierno, los guardias y los dioses intentan detenerlos, pero no pueden, Froze, Buu, entre otros al parecer estos han aumentado su poder en estos años que llevan encerrados.

.-Eso fue tal y como lo vio Snoke en su sueño, todo este desastre apenas está comenzando-.

\- Señor Goku esto fue lo que vi en mis sueños por eso estamos aqu….-Antes de terminar interrumpe Goku

\- Alguien se acerca es un Kí muy poderoso al parecer es Froze pero al parecer no viene solo ¿Quiénes serán los que lo acompañan?

\- Por fin a llegado el momento de mi venganza.-dice frezar-.

\- Snoke creo que el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar.

.-Esta vez El Equipo Z está en peligro ya que han sido muchos los enemigos que han matado a través de tantos años por lo que en número ganan estos enemigos pero no está todo perdido ¿Podría el joven Snoke tener algún poder escondido? ¿Acaso los dioses tienen algo que ver con el sueño de Snoke? ¿Habrá sido obra del Trunk del futuro o simplemente un raro sueño?-.

\- Kakaroto esta vez yo me encargare de Froze.

\- Pero Vegeta no se puede matar a un muerto ¿no? Por ahora tenemos que ir al infierno, ver como escaparon y solucionar el problema de contención que hay.

\- Vallan ustedes yo y mi padre nos quedamos para distraer a Froze y los que vienen con él.-dice Trunks-.

\- De prisa todos saltemos hacia las nubes doradas, de debajo de ellas está el infierno, ¡Vamos Equipo Z!.-grita Goku-.


End file.
